A Time For Love
by DapperGleek
Summary: and angsty Klaine fic with lots of drama throughout
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt checked his phone again for the time before pulling into the empty parking lot. Six minutes until the glee club meeting, he thought at least someone else would be there. Mr. Schue told the New Directions to be there at 7 to tell them some important news before school. As Kurt fumbled with his keys he heard the roar of an engine coming from behind, he looked in his mirror to see Puckerman pull up in his motor cycle. It was odd for Puck to actually show up somewhere early let alone on time, Kurt had better things to wonder about.

He checked his phone again to see a text from Blaine: _hey baby sorry i might be a bit late to the meeting this morning 3_. He quickly typed a reply before exiting his car making sure all the doors were locked.

"Hey Hummel! Where is everyone?" Kurt spun around in alarm, "I have no idea." then checking his phone again to see if Blaine sent a reply, _no new messages_, he wanted to ask Blaine why he might be late, but he could just ask when he got there. Kurt placed his phone in his back pocket and looked at himself in the car window.

Kurt smelled something that made his stomach curl and looked up to see Puck smoking a cigarette "Do you really have to do that here? Now?" After taking a long drag Puck spoke, "Yeah, why not?" Kurt opened his mouth to speak, "b-but… never mind."

He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, it was a text from Blaine: _I'm on my way now, be there soon. _A smile spread over Kurt's face, Blaine would be here soon, Kurt reassured himself.

Two more cars pulled into the parking lot when Puck asked, "Where's Finn, wouldn't he be with you?" breathing out puffs of smoke as he spoke. "He had homework to finish, he'll be here later." Puck looked around to see who was in the cars, just Santana and Brittany, and Mike and Tina. Checking his phone again Kurt saw that the meeting was suppose to start a few minutes ago, Mr. Schue was probably waiting.

The New Directions jumbled into the choir room excitedly waiting for the news. When they arrived they noticed that Rachel was already there sitting with a smile plastered on her face. "What are you so happy about troll face?" Santana's rude remark didn't phase Rachel's emotions. She took a deep breath before her reply, "I just can't wait to see what Mr. Schue has to tell us!" Rachel let out a small giggle after her words. Santana whispered a few things to Brittany before taking their seats. Observing the room Kurt noticed something, _Where's Mr. Schue? He was always there long before anyone else, and Rachel was just sitting there with a smug expression. What was happening? What does Mr. Schue have to tell them? Why did Blaine say he would be late? shouldn't he be here?_ All of these things were racing through Kurt's mind as he continuously checked his phone and the door for any signs.

A few minutes later Mr. Schue rushed in arms full of what looked like dictionaries, "Sorry guys i had to go get these from my car, i forgot them when i came in before. Thank you Rachel for waiting here. Did you tell them?" "Nope!" practically giddy with enthusiasm. Mr. Schue placed the books on top of the piano and took a few papers out of his bag, then passed them out among the glee clubers, "What do we have to do with this?" Quinn questioned out loud. "That is a good question. Well.. we are going to be preforming in it, and each of you will be writing your own songs. You are allowed to break up into partners but no more then that, i want plenty of songs!" The New Directions were going to be writing and preforming there own songs as part of a charity concert. They split off into pairs while Kurt stayed in his chair staring at his phone, "come on Blaine where are you?" he mumbled to himself.

Staring around the room Kurt saw everyone else laughing and jotting down ideas, he was starting to get worried. He'd hoped that Blaine would have been there by now, after all he said he was leaving half an hour ago and it takes about ten minutes to get here from his house. The clock was ticking as the seconds turned into minutes, louder and louder. It was all Kurt could here, he felt as though it was taunting him. With every _tick_ that went by panic began to swell up in his stomach, until it became a physical pain. Kurt squirmed in his seat thinking of all the possible things that could be keeping Blaine from being there, he couldn't help his imagination from reaching dark places. _No, no Blaine was fine. Probably just stuck in traffic, or flat tire, or-or…._ he didn't want to think about it.

Kurt sometimes hated this about himself, that he became too worried too quickly, but he couldn't help it. His mind wandered and one thing lead to another and whoever or whatever he was worried about became the biggest concern in his life. Glee club was going to end in five minutes and Blaine still wasn't there. Then they all heard a banging at the door, Kurt sprung up from his seat and flew over to the door waiting for the mysterious figure to open it hoping it was Blaine. The figure slowly turned the knob and Kurt was practically about to pounce on them.

"Hello um…. what did i miss?" The tall man fumbled into the room, Kurt's face immediately drooped as he slumped back to his seat. Mr. Schue explained to him what was going on, Finn took a seat next to Rachel and began working on their song. A glimmer of tears started filling up in Kurt's eyes until the door flew open and a small slick haired man ran into the room.

"Sorry I'm late…so-some things happened, what's the news?" He gave Kurt a weary glance then directed his eyes to Mr. Schue.

* * *

><p>"Blaine i just can't do this anymore, after your father left i couldn't afford to send you to Dalton! Now this glee club in Mckinley is having you be at school early, I have to miss my job to take you. We need that money!"<p>

"Mom you don't have to take me, i can walk, or ask Kurt if he can give me a ride!"

"oh Kurt, your boyfriend! Does he know about everything thats going on!"

"No mom, I haven't told him anything, but he does know about Dad…. but not about the money problems."

"Good, i don't need those parents to look at me like I'm some kind of charity! Just!" Blaine's mother runs into the other room.

"Mom? Is everything okay? C-can i go now?" He gets no reply just loud noises of things slamming and what sounded like zippers "Mom!"

"I'm sorry honey…. I-I just need to go away for a while." She pushed Blaine out of the way as she heads for the door. "Here's some money for whatever…" She storms out of the house and a few seconds later Blaine hears the screech of tires.

_Sh-she's gone, my mom left me, I'm all alone, my dad couldn't accept who i was… now my mom. _Blaine slid down the door and tears start pouring down his face. He felt as though he had no one, he never felt so lost in the world as he did now. The last thing on his mind was showing up for school on time to make it to the glee club meeting. He sat there for a few minutes until his phone rang, it was Kurt: _Hey, I'm leaving for the meeting now. See you there XOXO. _

Blaine stared at his phone for a minute, _Kurt, the only person I had in the whole world is Kurt. Yes the New Directions are kind of like my family… but I want my real family. _He told Kurt he would be late for the meeting. He just couldn't leave now. Blaine got up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk and grabbed the cereal from the cabinet. When he was done he looked at his phone again to tell Kurt he was on his way. Kurt: _alright, I'll miss you :). _The sight of this made tears fill up Blaine's eyes again, _Kurt can't know about this, not yet at least… it was too much to spring on his this early in the morning. _As Blaine started walking over to McKinley he mind was racing with how to tell Kurt and if to tell Kurt and if he could stop crying before he got to the school.

He had been walking for almost a mile and getting exhausted, he didn't want to show up at glee club looking like this, but if he didn't show up at all people might start to worry. Blaine started running because he only had eight more minutes to get there, he was about fifteen minutes away. He tried his best not the think about his mom or dad and anyone, just getting to that school before the morning bell rang. Beads of Sweat were falling from his forehead, luckily the gel in his hair gel was strong enough to keep his wild curls from forming. He had two more minutes, he could make it. Bolting down the hallway, the choir room was right there. He hesitated for a minute, then continued his run full speed right through the door.

"Sorry I'm late… so-some things happened, what's the news?"

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter turned out the be a bit shorter than i expected, I'm not the best at details, but here it is. I have the whole story already pretty much planned out, but I've changed some things when i got around to writing them. Anyway read, enjoy, and please review, your reviews help me with the story. :)

Chapter 2

Mr. Schue was beginning to explain to Blaine what they were doing when Kurt cut in, "We are writing songs for a charity event and you're my partner, we should work on it soon because it's in two days."

The bell rang and everyone elated out of the room except Kurt and Blaine who lingered behind.

"Kurt, I uh.. wanna take you somewhere at lunch. Meet me at my locker _before_ lunch." Then Blaine scurried off to class.

All morning Kurt was wondering where Blaine was taking him. Every class they had together he begged for clues, or just the answer. He was in the final class before lunch sitting next to Finn. Kurt kept looking over at his brother debating on weather or not to ask, _maybe Finn knows where Blaine is taking me, he could have talked to him, or it was spur of the moment… _His left leg was shaking violently, something he always did when he had to wait for things, Kurt hated surprises and he wasn't very patient either.

He had no clue what the teacher was talking about, hell he didn't even care. He figured he could just ask after school. Yes, FInn was there, but Kurt didn't really think he knew what was happening half the time anyway.

Finally the bell rang, Kurt jumped up out of his seat and ran down the hallway to Blaine's locker shoving people out of the was as he went. He actually showed up before Blaine. A few seconds later he was there.

"Hey baby, ready?"

"As ready as i can be." Kurt felt a yank on his sleeve as he was pulled down the rest of the hallway, out the door, and all the way to his car.

"Give me the keys." Kurt reached around in his bag for his keys then placed them in Blaine's hand. He got into the passenger seat and Blaine went around to the drivers side. Blaine stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Put this on."

"umm… okay?"

"it's so you don't know where we're going, until we are there." Kurt tied the blind fold over his eyes. He could still make out shapes of things, and figured out what streets they were going on. They drove in silence for a few minutes until Blaine spoke.

"You brought lunch today right?"

"I always bring lunch, the food in those school…"

"Okay we're here!" the car came to a stop, they had arrived at a part of town that Kurt is pretty sure he's never seen before. Hesitantly Kurt removed the handkerchief from his eyes.

"Where are we?" Kurt saw a flash of sadness in Blaine's eyes when he asked such a simple question.

"It-it's a place my mom used to take me when i was younger, we would have picnics and stuff here… now i come here to relax and umm…. write songs." Blaine was nervous about unavailing this his his boyfriend but he felt he should. He didn't think of it until he found out about writing songs for the charity concert, he didn't want to use his songs for the concert, but he wanted to share them with Kurt.

"So you write songs? as in multiple, as in this is a regular thing?" Kurt's face looked like someone had painted a smile on.

"I didn't really have any positive inspiration until i met you… I uh wrote a few songs about/for you." Kurt's smile was somehow even bigger than it was before, he let out a loud squeal and quickly unstrapped his seat belt and crawled up to the front seat and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Oh Blainers! That is soooo sweet. Nobody has ever written a song for me before!" He smothered Blaine's face in soft kisses.

"Kurt! Could you umm… please stop, its not that i don't _love_ that, it's just… i really want to sing the song before i change my mind…." Kurt instantly stopped stopped kissing and leaped off of Blaine's lap. The boys exited the car, one waiting while shaking with excitement, the other going around to the back to get something out of the trunk.

"No peeking!" Blaine teased, he emerged a few seconds later with a guitar and a blanket. He looked deeply into Blaine's glistening hazel eyes. Kurt could sense that Blaine was hiding something, something sad, something heartbreaking, something for some reason he didn't want to share. He didn't mention it though, in fear that Blaine might change his mind and decide to return to McKinley. Blaine walked over to a nearby tree, Kurt helped him lay out the blanket. Blaine took a seat in front of the tree and Kurt across from him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out some sheet music, took Kurt's hand and stared into his eye. Kurt saw it again, the sadness, It hurt him to know that something was making the person he loved most in the world feel this way. Blaine then let go and looked down at the paper and began to sing.

**comment, review! Your input really helps me make the story the best it can be. **


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took a while, life gets in the way sometimes.

**Chapter 3**

"Blaine! That was beautiful!" Kurt squealed as he leaped at his nervous boyfriend.

"Y-you really liked it?" Blaine muttered with a crackly voice. There it was again, something was eating at him that Kurt so desperately wanted to know.

"Baby, I loved it! I think it's the best song I've ever heard…" he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gently placed soft kisses on his lips. Blaine still holding the guitar in his lap tried to pull it out from between him and his eager partner. Kurt noticed what he was doing and back off for a second then sprung back on him the second it was away. The panic, worry, and most importantly the sadness were removed from Blaine's eyes. Relief and happiness because Blaine wasn't hurting at the moment swelled up in Kurt's heart.

"Kurt, it means so much to me that you like the song. I meant every word of…" Blaine was cut off as Kurt's lips covered his mouth once more. He slowly leaned back against the tree as Kurt allowed his tongue to make entry. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers while Blaine used his other hand to put a firm grip on Kurt's waist to pull him in closer.

His breath heavy when he spoke, "I love you." Kissing Kurt more passionately than ever. Kurt's hands moving all over Blaine's body, Blaine kissed deeper and nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip. They both hummed with pleasure as they escaped into their own wonderful little world. They felt like they were floating on a cloud, completely forgetting where they were or anything about getting back to school. As their tongues danced in each others mouth touching every part of each other's body, they weren't Blaine and Kurt, no they were more, they were one, and they loved that more than anything else imaginable in the world. Minutes passed by like seconds, yet somehow felt like hours. They wanted this to be forever, in those arms. You could feel the lust in the air.

It was almost time to get back for their classes after lunch, but Kurt and Blaine were still tangled in each other. One last warm, soft, perfect kiss before Kurt's phone rang. He was hesitant in answering it because he knew that if he did that, this would all end. Blaine gave Kurt a weary glance and then nodded because he knew he should answer it. It was Mercedes.

"Kurt? Kurt? Where are you!"

"I umm… I…"

"We were suppose to meet for lunch, you don't show up and now class is about to start and you're still not here?" crap, it had completely skipped Kurt's mind to tell Mercedes that Blaine was talking him somewhere, he was too busy thinking about where Blaine was taking him.

"Blaine and I went out for lunch, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you…"

"So are you guys back at school?" She has to whisper because the teacher was walking into the room.

"No, not yet, but I'm on my way right now." With those words Kurt scrambled to his feet and flashed a snippy look at Blaine then yanked the blanket up. _Sh*t, crap, f*ck, _class was staring as he was standing there miles away. _I can't miss it, we're starting that, that project, and my perfect attendance record…_ even when Kurt's father was in the hospital he never missed a class in all of high school. _I also should have told her, she must have been so worried… _He thought back on what happened with Blaine that morning and how concerned he had been; _I'm a horrible person putting her through that. _Kurt was over thinking things a bit, but everything sinking in at once just overwhelmed him. Blaine leaned in for another hot lustful kiss, but Kurt stopped him.

"Alright, well I have to go… the _Mercedes Jones? Is that a cell phone? _N-no…" the call was cut off.

"Bye… um… Baby we need to go…" Blaine could tell that he didn't _really _want to go, but he understood that he had to. He picked up the guitar, and walked over to the car and asked Kurt if he could grab the blanket. Again Kurt could see the pain, the suffering in his eyes. He wanted so desperately to ask what was wrong. He slowly walked over to Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled deep in to the crook of his neck.

"I love you more..." Kurt whispered softly then kissed his neck. Tears began forming in the corner of Blaine's eyes.

"Not possible." The boys remained silently, standing in their warm embrace for the next few minutes. Then Kurt's phone rang again, this time it was Rachel. Still clung to Blaine Kurt took his phone from his pocket, he knew it was Rachel without even looking because she had made a custom ring tone for herself so he would always know it was her. It was helpful sometimes, but mostly irritating. He decided to answer.

"Kurt! Mercedes said that you missed lunch and still aren't in class! Are you okay!"

"Yes, I'm just with Blaine… we uh lost track of time…" He looked up at Blaine lovingly.

"Well you better be on our way to school, we're almost half way into 5th hour."

"I am, I am!" Kurt ushers Blaine to the passenger seat as he walked around to the driver's side.

"Well… just hurry up!" Rachel hung up and Kurt tucked his phone back into his back pocket. They buckled their seats and Kurt slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Wow… slow down." Blaine grabbed hold of the dashboard. Kurt was going way over the speed limit and getting pulled over wont get them to school faster. Kurt ignored Blaine's words and kept the speed he was going. They heard sirens from behind, but Kurt didn't pull over. _What is getting into him, he would never do something like this..._ Blaine thought. He was getting scared, the the sirens were getting louder as they turned the corner.

"Kurt! Kurt stop!" He still wasn't listening, Blaine didn't know what to do. He looked frantically around the car and at their surroundings. Wait, they weren't going in the direction of school.

"Kurt! Baby listen to me! Please! I'm-I'm getting really scared..." The car came to sudden holt in the middle of nowhere and a few seconds later Blaine saw the Police car stop too. Kurt just stared out the front window with tears pouring down his face.

**Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

i know that i have been starting the chapters from where i left off but this time I'm starting with a flash back. Kurt i would say is either 8 or 9 in this and takes place a little over a year after his mom died. Warning this chapter goes to some pretty dark places for Kurt and involves some violence. I cried while writing this so have some tissues handy. I think you all might hate me for this chapter….. sorry in advance

**Chapter 4**

It was unusually chilly out for May in Lima so Kurt decided to wear his new Marc Jacobs Kelly Knit Jacket. Kurt had always been himself, but this is the first time he had really gotten to wear what he wanted to wear rather than be dressed by what sex he was. He himself was very thrilled by his new ensemble, but Burt looked a bit worried. His father was hesitant in buying him the jacket, but the way Kurt's eyes lit up as he pranced around the store with pride, how could he say no? Burt loved his son and wanted him to be happy wearing or doing whatever he wanted. Kurt slipped into his polished dress shoes, flung his satchel (that he used for a backpack) over his shoulder and skipped out to the car. Burt followed closely behind with his cup of coffee sloshing in his hands as Kurt dragged him along. What Burt loved the most about his son is that he could all the excitement and wonder he saw in the world in his eyes. He missed that about being a kid.

"Come on Dad I want to get there early today!"

"Alright, alright." Burt chuckled as they approached the car. He unlocked the doors and was pushed into the diver's seat by his son. Kurt then ran around the car and hopped into his seat trembling with enthusiasm.

"Lets go!"

"Strap in first." looking at Kurt through the rear view mirror. He quickly buckled the seat belt and made frantic motions with his hands directing that his father start the car. Burt obeyed and exited the driveway.

"Where to?" Burt asked, this made Kurt chuckle because he knew his father knew where they were going.

"Schoool!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't love school but he liked playing with the other kids, and learning new things. Kurt was mainly excited to introduce everyone to his brand new jacket. He was also particularly fond of one other boy in his class and couldn't wait to show him his jacket. They had played together at recess a many times, and Kurt was in awe.

They pulled up to street the school was on and Kurt could hardly contain himself. He was bouncing up and down in his booster seat chanting "School school school school" This went on for a little under a minute.

"Ready buddy? We got here a few minutes early like you asked." Burt said this into the rearview mirror.

"Yaaaaaaay!" Kurt yelled and fumbled with his seat belt for a few seconds then ran out of the car once he was free.

A couple other children from his class were there already all lined up outside. None of them were exactly Kurt's friends, but in his mind everyone was his friend. He trotted back to his father, gave him a big hug, and scurried off waving as he went.

One of the girls stared at him questionably seeing how giddy he was, before she could ask what he was so happy about Kurt blurted out the whole story about his jacket. She added comments every now and then, his story about the jacket was much longer than she would have liked to hear. Kurt was very bright for his age so he kept using big words to describe things and the girl just pretended she knew what he meant.

"Wow, that's really cool, and I like your jacket."

Kurt stood with delight in knowing that his classmate liked his jacket. Every time another child drew near the line Kurt announced the story, each time a little different.

By the time they were walked to their classrooms Kurt had told the students about his jacket at least twenty times. The girls loved it and boys either thought it was girly or stupid, Kurt didn't care. He noticed something though, the person who he really wanted to show his jacket to wasn't there yet. He raised his hand with hope and asked the teacher if he has showed up yet, she replied with a no and a sorry face. Kurt sunk down into his seat and pulled out a piece of paper and some crayons from his desk. He tapped the crayon against his chin deciding on what to do. Kurt started doodling stick figures, flowers and such on his paper. The end result was him and the boy in his class standing in a colorful garden, Kurt took and picture folded it up and stuffed it into his bag with a loving smile on his face. He didn't understand that these feelings were more than just friendship at the time, to Kurt they were simply good friends.

A few more children entered the room among them was the boy.

"Hi Thomas!" Kurt waved enthusiastically.

"Hi Kurt." Thomas walked over to his seat on the other side of the room. Kurt stumbled out of his chair and over to Thomas' desk.

"I uh.. got a new jacket do you like it?" thrusting his chest forward to present the jacket.

"Umm… Kurt isn't that a girls coat?"

"It's not a coat, its a jacket… and so what if it is?" Kurt was worried that Thomas didn't like his jacket, for some reason him approving of it was very important to him.

"You're a guy… guys wear guy clothes." He stated this is if it were obvious.

"B-but i like it….."

"It's girly, and as if you didn't already look like a girl enough." Those words were like a punch in stomach, _how could he say that? I thought we were friends… _

_"_I do not!"

"_Yes_ you do."

"Do not!"

"Do to! _And_ you act like one!" Kurt tried to hold back the tears the best he could before fleaing the room. Some boys in the classroom huddled together and the teacher yelled out after him.

"Kurt! Where are you going!"

He barreled down the hallway covering his face with his hands. Not really seeing where he was going, he approached a door that looked like the boys bathroom and turned the knob. Kurt looked up and saw the sign on the door "girl's" This was a real blow to Kurt at that moment. He raced away from the door and found the boy's room and went in, luckily it was empty. Kurt walked over to the wall next to the radiator and slid down clutching his knees. So many emotions were swirling in Kurt's stomach just wanting to come out, some were unfamiliar and confusing to him so he tried to push them away. If anyone else had said those things he would have just brushed them off and went on with his life… but Thomas. Why did he care so much what he thought? He decided not to think on it anymore and just sit there staring at the floor until the tears went away. A few minutes later a boy from his class walked in,

"Ms. B wants you back in class and wants to know if you're okay…" The boy felt awkward and didn't really know what was happening. Kurt looked up for a second, wiped the tears away, and stood up.

"Yeah… I'm-I'm fine," Kurt knew he was lying, he was the complete opposite, "but can umm.. can you tell her I'll be in in a few minutes?"

"Sh-sure…." The boy lingered out the room looking back at Kurt a few times.

Kurt walked over to the one mirror in the boy's bathroom and observed himself. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his jacket was wrinkled. He now hated that jacket he loved so much only ten minutes before, but Kurt didn't take it off. He wouldn't let it get to him any more than it had already. He wouldn't let anyone, even Thomas, bring him down. After his eyes returned to their normal state and he had adjusted his clothes Kurt strode back down the a hallway to his classroom. When he returned Thomas was staying by Kurt's desk waiting for him with a deceiving smile on his face that Kurt didn't detect.

"Look Kurt, I'm really sorry about before. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me by the part of the playground where we play hopscotch at recess?" This was a part of playground where only the older kids could go and no teachers were there to watch them. Kurt didn't really factor that part in all he heard was that Thomas was sorry and he wanted to play with him.

"Sure, do you want to eat together at lunch?" He gulped after saying that, he was really nervous and regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I'd love to, buddy!" Thomas walked back to his own desk and Ms. B advanced to Kurt's.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright? I saw you talking to Thomas earlier and you ran out of the room…."

"We're okay now, we just had a little argument, but it's fine."

"Okay, glad to here it." Ms. B took a few steps over to the blackboard, "Now class, does everyone have their homework?"

The rest of class and all through lunch were great. Kurt walked alone over to the spot Thomas wanted to meet. He didn't know why he couldn't just walk with him seeing as they ate lunch together, but he refused to question it. As he rounded the corner he came face to face with Thomas along with a group of three other boys.

"Hey Kurt! I have a fun game we can play." Thomas' devilish smile didn't fool Kurt this time, he knew that meant trouble. He backed up away from them but tripped over a stick and landed right where they wanted him. Obviously they didn't hear the saying "don't kick a man while he's down."

They surrounded him, and what felt like hundreds of fists came down on Kurt, hitting him in every part of his body. His attempts to defend himself failed when they punched and kicked where he wasn't blocking. He was in too much pain to scream for help or even move. Kurt slowly felt numbness in his legs and arms build up as they punched and kicked harder. The life getting knocked out of him more and more with every sense of friction between their hard fists and his soft body. He was crying to point where tears couldn't fall anymore. He was bruised, cut, and scratch on every visible part of him by the time the boys backed off. Spurting horrible insults as they walked off as if they hadn't just beating him almost to the point paralyzation. Kurt lay there in complete shock and horror.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Baby please! What's wrong?" wait… his teacher hadn't yelled that. The voice was familiar and loving, it made him feel safe not more worried and scared then before like in the memory. <em>BLAINE! <em>None of his yelling had gotten through to him until then and everything of what had just happened sunk in. Kurt didn't know why his mind went there but that image was stuck in his mind, looking up at all their faces filled with hate and evil. It was horrible to think back on now knowing that, that was his… his first crush. Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder trying to get any type of feedback. Kurt still couldn't respond, he didn't know how to or what to do. The police officer was getting out of his car and walking over to them. If Kurt didn't come out of this, this disconnection soon Blaine had no idea what would happen. Before the police officer came any closer Blaine grabbed Kurt kissed him with everything in him. _Come on Baby please… please whats wrong? _Still he got no responds, the police officer knocked on the window.

"Hello? Hope i wasn't interrupting anything…" This jolted Kurt into reality.

"No no no…"

"Look kid i just need to see your license and registration?"

"Of course." Kurt checked in his bag for his wallet and pulled it out to show to the man.

"Kurt Hummel.. 17…" He mumbled the rest of the information on his drivers license while Blaine looked through the compartment in the dashboard for the other things they needed.

"Here…" Blaine reached over Kurt to hand the papers to the police officer. He gave Kurt back his wallet and went over the papers.

"Looks like everything checks out, I'll have to give you a ticket though." The police officer handed back the papers and began writing the ticket.

"Yes… I-I understand." Kurt muttered. The ticket was given to Kurt and the man made his way back to his car. Kurt stared at the ticket hating himself for what he had done. His dad was going to be so disappointed.

"Kurt… what-what happened back there? You were completely unresponsive….. I was so-so scared." Blaine couldn't think of any other word for it.

"It was nothing i just really wanted to get to school okay?" He looked around and noticed that they were in a part of town completely in the other direction of McKinley High. "Oh….. umm.. I was just just wanted to umm…." Kurt was clueless on what to say, he honestly had no recollection of what he did or why. Blaine was just as clueless as he was if anything more.

"Just what…?"

"I-I don't know, lets just go back to school now." Kurt looks at the time, the had missed all of 5th hour and if they hurried they could just barely make it to 6th. This time Kurt took it slow and right at the speed limit. When they arrived at school the hallways were completely vacant… aside from the couple makeing-out against the lockers. Kurt and Blaine walked holding each other's trembling hands all the way to their class, the bell had rung only moments before.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE WITH WHIPPED CREAM AND A CHERRY ON TOP? FOR KURT? **

.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

sorry it took so long and this isn't even the whole thing but I've been busy and have had writers block. hopefully i will have more soon. I know that the previous and this chapter are introducing many different problems but i promise you they will all tie together. i dont think this is the best on details and such but i just wanted to get something out there. if you have any questions ask me on tumblr. .com

**chapter 5 part 1**

For the rest of the day Blaine and Kurt were inseparable. though when they were together they barely talked because either they were trying to figure out a way to tell each other what's wrong or ask the other what's bothering them. After school they went to Kurt's house to work on the song. they were happily working until Kurt spoke up,

"Blaine tomorrow I want to take you somewhere during lunch." His palms were sweaty and he was shaky with his words. Blaine was relieved and more scared at the same time.

"Sh-sure. Where do you want to go?"

"let's just call it... get to know Kurt day."

"so does that mean your not telling me?"

"shhh, Blaine we have a song to work on." Blaine stared at him with a smile in his eyes because finally he felt the pressure lifted off the room and things felt normal even though neither of them had actually told the other anything yet. They went over a few more lyrics and Blaine strummed away on his guitar. They had poured everything into that song and both their faced were tear stricken by the end.

"Kurt, I love you" Blaine whispered against his boyfriend's ear. Kurt responded with a gentile kiss upon Blaine's cheek. He placed the guitar on the floor and wiped a tear from Kurt's face. Kurt took his hand and slowly kissed the palm.

"I love you too Blaine." He held his hand to his lips staring in his eyes then leaned in to kiss his lips. Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair as he deepened the kiss. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back settling them on his hips and pulling him in closer.

"Kurt..." Blaine panted against his lips.

"what...?" He instantly became worried almost hyperventilating.

"I uh.." Blaine looked dizzy and blinked his eyes which worried Kurt more. "I think I need some water..." He backed off of Kurt and sat on the bed holding his head. Kurt got up and inched towards the stairs.

"I'll be right back." He quickly disappeared out the door. Kurt stumbled into the living room finding his father sitting watching tv. He tried to sneak past him to the kitchen.

"Kurt."He flinched at the sound of his name. "Blaine needs to go home soon okay?" Kurt nodded then scooted off to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

His hands went over all the cups as his mind slipped out of what he was doing. It went back to that morning when Blaine ran into the choir room all sweaty and nervous. His hand knocked one of the glasses and it fell out of the cabinet and smashed against the counter.

"Everything okay in there!"

Blaine's head was pounding wondering what was taking Kurt so long. He tried to get up off the bed but his head hurt so badly he couldn't see straight.

"Kurt!"

A few minutes later Kurt flew down the stairs carrying a glass of water.

"sorry, sorry! here!" Kurt holds the glass to Blaine's mouth trying to get him to drink. Blaine gulps down the water feeling no difference.

"It's probably just dehydration, it may take a minute." He stared lovingly into Blaine's eyes hoping that that is all it was. Kurt entangled his arms around Blaine and brushed his left hand through Blaine's hair while whispering calming words into his ear.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Blaine feels better a little while later and goes home and this is the next day just before lunch. Hopefully this explains what happened with Kurt in the last chapter well enough. Sorry about it taking so long. I have just been really busy.. again i guess. I made this chapter longer to made up for it. Anyway here's the chapter now! After this it goes to chapter 6. so no part 3. i only made this a two parter because I guess the last chapter wasn't long enough for me to accept it as a full chapter haha. idk. okay now I'm kind of rambling…. OKAY here you go. **

**Chapter 5 part 2**

Kurt's leg was trembling with all the nerves rushing through his body. He knew he had to tell Blaine, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to when the time came. It was definitely not one of Kurt's favorite memories and reliving it once was more than enough. Kurt made his way over to Blaine's locker after the bell rang. Blaine was putting books in and taking his lunch out.

"You didn't forget did you?" Kurt questioned

"Forget what?" Blaine teased. Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriends sarcasm. This made Blaine chuckle.

"No Kurt I didn't forget Get To Know Kurt Day. I've been looking forward to it all morning." he smiled and brushed his thumb over Kurt's cheek which made him blush. They walked out hand and hand despite a few other students remarks.

"I have to warn you though Blaine… this lunch isn't going to be very fun…"

"Of course it'll be fun. It's with you." Kurt glared at Blaine telling him that that was not what he meant.

The boys drove to a place unfamiliar to Blaine. It was beautiful and lush, a small river flowed through parts of it. Kurt took his hand and pulls him over to a few large rocks near the river. He set their lunches on one of them and then a blanket on the ground in front of it.

"wow… how'd you find this place?"

"That's part of the story… I should probably start at the beginning.." Kurt took a deep breath and explained everything about the first day he had gotten severely bullied at school. He went into quite graphic detail and Blaine winced and few times and held his boyfriend close as he sobbed into his shoulder towards the end.

"Oh… Kurtie" he kissed the top of Kurt's head. "that's so horrible.. I'm so sorry you had to go though that…" Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder his cries falling down his cheek silently. He had never told that story before and it felt so relieving to finally get it out. He was so glad he had someone like Blaine that he could share that with. Kurt choked on his words as he tried to explain why he had had that flash back yesterday.

The day he went back to school after being in the hospital for a week recovering from the multitude of injures he suffered he did not have any interest in returning.

xxxxx

His father had waited with him until his class had to go into their rooms. He was nervous and fidgety and as soon as he saw Thomas walk in he couldn't do it. He darted out of the room as fast as his legs could take him. He did't know where he was running to but he was running. About ten minutes later he stopped at this forest he saw. He slowly approached the row of trees and found a beautiful river. Kurt sat on one of the rocks and sobbed for who knows how long. He felt safer there. Far away from everything and that was exactly what he needed right now. His eyes red and puffy with tears.

TIme passed by before Kurt could realize it was getting dark so he decided to start figuring out his way back home. He was lost and scared and it was dark. Wandering aimlessly along the streets of down town lima wasn't the safest thing a young boy could do at night. Then he saw something that looked familiar, it was a small pizza place that he went to sometimes with his parents before… he stepped closer to it and noticed a man inside so he knocked on the door. He looked friendly enough. They man looked up from sweeping and smiled at Kurt then walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"hello son." the kind looking man said.

"h-hello… I'm lost and it's dark…" Kurt muttered. "c-can i get a ride?" The man nodded and put down the broom and locked up the restaurant.

"My car is just around the corner." He disappeared and Kurt stood their not sure if he should be terrified or grateful. Then the man returned driving up in his car.

"I'm Andy by the way. Hop in" Kurt hesitated then approached the car and lifted the hand then slipped into the back seat.

"I'm-I'm Kurt."

"well Kurt, where to?" Kurt gave Andy his address and sat the rest of the way in silence.

"Thank you" Andy nodded and Kurt lingered towards his front door and pressed the door bell. No response. He pressed it again. still nothing. He started pounding frantically on the door tears streaming down his face. nothing. Kurt knew where they hid the key but he couldn't reach it… Andy could.. Kurt turned his head around to see if Andy was still there but he had left. Kurt sunk to his knees and sobbed. A few minutes later and looked up and realized that his father always kept one of the backdoors opened. He sprung to his feet and tried the two backdoors. YES! one was opened. He hurried in and grabbed the phone desperately trying to remember his father's cell phone number… was it 562? 256? 625? Finally it worked and Burt answered on the second ring.

"Hi dad it's Kurt."

"Kurt! Where have you been!"

"It's kind of a long story…" Burt sighed.

"Well as long as your safe at home that's all that really matters. I've been looking for you since the school called this morning." Kurt felt guilty for putting his father through that.. he wasn't really thinking about him at the time. Just that he wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

But arrived at home 20 minuted later and pulled his son in for a tight hug.

"I love you so much Kurt. Don't ever do this again. you understand?" Kurt nodded against his father's chest and he found tears covering his face again.

xxxxxxx

Blaine hugging Kurt more tightly now, kisses his temple and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I saw the pizza place Blaine. I don't know why my mind went where it did, but I know why… It was there… I hadn't gone back there since that night until yesterday…"

"We should go thank him."

"Who knows if he even still works there… that was years ago."

"Let's go check then."

"We haven't eaten lunch yet."

"We can eat there."

"I-I don't know… he probably won't remember me….."

"How could _anyone_ forget you?" Kurt smiled and laughed and swatted his boyfriend's arm.

"But.. I have a few more things i want to tell you…" Blaine looks attentively at Kurt.

"Okay. Tell me."

"Maybe it would be better if i showed you… but I'll explain a bit before we go."

"Where do we have to go?"

"B-back to school… but first i want to tell you more about the significance of this place."

"Okay."

"Well as you know i came here that day… and well whenever i had a bad day at school after that I would come here to escape everything. L-like that day when Karofsky kissed me before i called you I went here." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt stopped him by continuing. "I've never showed this place to anyone before either… even though I'm sure others know about it, I like to think of at as my sort of….. wonderland." Kurt chuckled and Blaine joined.

"It's a beautiful wonderland Kurt. Alice would be jealous." This made Kurt laugh harder. Blaine pecked his cheek.

They arrived back at McKinley with time to spare. The halls were pretty much empty because everyone was in the cafeteria eating lunch which was exactly what Kurt needed to show Blaine was he wanted to. Kurt dragged Blaine over to row of lockers one with a huge dent in it. Blaine looked at curiously wondering if it had to do with Kurt's story then felt sad knowing that it probably did.

"You see the dent?" Blaine nodded and gulped. Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "One day apparently I was dressed "extra f-"" Kurt choked on these words and Blaine rubbed his back knowing what he was about to say. ""faggy" as Karofsky put it.. So he uh.. he threw me into the lockers… _very _hard. So hard that my shoulder actually made a dent… He dislocated my shoulder." He was fighting back tears.

"Kurt you don't need to tell me this."

"I _want_ to. So i went to nurse and she put it in a sling… I left that day at lunch because at that time glee club was new to me so i didn't know them very well …. I pretty much had no friends. I came back for my afternoon classes, but I needed that hour away. I couldn't drive either so I walked. It took me a while to get there.."

"your wonderland?" Blaine cut it. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"yeah. and the day he kissed me… and almost every day in between. The other days luckily I had to New Directions to help me or my dad to help me through.. I didn't really like telling things to my father or my friends though… but i realized it's not good to keep things bottled up."

"So you're telling me all of this for the first time?"

"It's the first time I've said any of those things out loud. My dad always thought i was at a friends house and the shoulder i said it was a football accident…." Kurt smiles sheepishly.

"It's horrible those things that happened to you but I'm so glad you feel you can share them with me." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Is there anything else?" Kurt shook hid head as the bell rang. They both sighed and headed to their lockers while students rampaged down the halls out of the cafeteria.

"Time for class i guess…."


	7. pause

I am most likely not going to continue this story but i wont mark it as complete because i may continue it when i can. I'm sorry I'm just like having major writers block with this story. I mean i know where i want it to go and everything I just really haven't been able to write it. I'm sorry. I love this story and want to continue it so i will if I can write it some time. I keep making promises for updates because i think that'll help me write it i guess, but i haven't been able to. I'm so so sorry but if any of you want to pick up the story from here feel free to and if you want i can tell you what i want to happen you write the details and stuff you know? I'm sad I just can't continue it. I don't know if that makes sense… anyway thank you for all your support and love. I love you all! - **xoxo DapperGleek **

**P.S:** check out some of my other stories. **It's Not Over Yet** is a story I hope to continue for a while so far it has 2 chapters and third on its way. I will continue **A Time For Love** if i am able to continue it but I'm just warning it will probably take a while.


End file.
